sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
66mazda (Custom class)
For the user 66mazda, go here Overview Focuses on versatility and speed. Overall, balanced stats are present, but there is an emphasis on speed. Base Stats Health: 2100 Speed: +5% Energy: 105 Energy regen: 1 per 2 seconds Health regen: 5 per 2 seconds Starter Equipment Sidearm: 0 Normal Z-0. Primary 1: 0 Z5 Heavy Armor: 0 Normal Shotlite Hummingbird V1 with quarter the defense Other base properties HVM and Rubicon Industries equipment will not drop when using this class and this class only. The CM 202 or CM 330 are most likely your first weapons you will get from a strongbox. The Shotlite Hummingbird series of armours will most likely be your first set of armour. Special Skills In addition to the regular universal skills available to all classes, the 66mazda class has the following special skills, listed and described below Mechanic (Activated) Repairs cars (but not trucks and snowmobiles) within 1 meter of player's position. Can drive them for limited time. Each point decreases repairing time and increases vehicle range. Repairing time depends on car condition. Drive with arrow keys. Brake with space bar. Key 1 to activate. 5 minute cooldown. Costs 95 energy. Cars will deal 500 damage to an enemy per frontal ram. The vehicle will also have 2/3 the health of the Ice Station truck. Vehicle will move at a top speed of 4.5 m/s, and accelerate at twice the rate of the Ice Station Truck. Unlocked at Level 20 Initial: 60 seconds for undamaged car, 100 seconds (1 minute, 40 seconds) for critically damaged car (just before explosion). Driving time is 1 minute. Change per point: -1 second for repair, +5 seconds for driving time Max points: 35 seconds for undamaged car, 75 seconds (1 minute, 15 seconds) for critically damaged car. Driving time is 185 seconds (slightly over 3 minutes) zoom-zoom (Activated) Speed boost. Whit-blue silhouette of player will appear, similar to the silhouettes of Assault's adrenaline. Lasts for 5 seconds. Press Key 2 to activate. 25 seconds cooldown. Costs 20 energy. Initial: +20% of character's movement speed Change per point: +2.5% of character's movement speed Max points: +80% of character's movement speed Projectile Velocity Increases weapon pierce. Max 10 points Initial: +5% of weapon base pierce Change per level: +5% of weapon Max points: +50% of weapon's base pierce Salvage Yard Gives some alloy per loot drop Initial: 5 alloy per loot drop Change per level: +5 alloy per loot drop Max points: +125 alloy per loot drop Unlocked at Level 20 Ammo Reusing Can transfer ammo from a weapon to another weapon of the same type. For example, you can transfer ammo from a thermal sniper to another thermal sniper of different version. You can transfer between Normal, RED, and BLACK versions. Each skill point increases max ammo limit. Max 10 points instead of the normal max 25 points. 2 transfers per weapon per day (for example, you can make 2 transfers between 2 S300s and 2 transfers between 2 CM Gigavolts at the same day and so on). Initial: Can transfer up to 10% of ammo inside donor gun Change per point: Max limit is upped 10% more per point Max points: Can transfer 100% of ammo inside donor gun Unlocked at Level 20 HIKS S300 "Fanboy" Slightly increased stats for the HIKS S300. Max 2 points Initial: 5% increase in Damage, DOT, ROF, Capacity, and pierce. Change per point: +5% Max points: 10% increase in Damage, DOT, ROF, Capacity, and Pierce Unlocked when you obtain the HIKS S300 for the first time No Compromise! Increases the chances of a piece of equipment coming out of a strongbox with no preaugs. Initial: -4% of preaug chance Change per point: -4% of preaug chance Max points: -100% of preaug chance Kaizen Meditation Increases max amount of skill points a character can ever have. Max 12 points. This cannot be reset, no matter what. Instead of using a skill point, $20,000,000, 15,000,000 alloy or 1 elite core are accepted. Initial: +1 Skill point to unlock skill itself. Change per 20 million dollars (credits), 15 million alloy, or single elite core: +1 skill point Max points: +12 skill points +11 skill points (net profit) Unlocked at Level 90 Self Labor Decreases SAS credit cost of crafting a weapon. Does not affect alloy cost. Initial: -2% equipment crafting cost Change per point: -2% equipment crafting cost Max points: -50% equipment crafting cost Innovator Makes weapon stats better. Max 5 levels Initial: 0.5% increase in damage, ROF, DOT, and capacity. 5% decreases in weight and reload time Change per level: 0.5% increase in damage, ROF, DOT, and capacity. 2% decrease in weight and reload time Max points: 2.5% increase in damage, ROF, DOT, and capacity. 14% decrease in weight and reload time Unlocked at Level 35 Employee Bonus Decreases the crafting, ammo and augment costs of ALL Kaizen Corp. equipment. Initial: -2% cost Change per level: -2% cost Max points: -50% cost Category:66mazda Category:Classes